


Narry Angst: Military Version

by Icefire87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Military, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/pseuds/Icefire87
Summary: An edgy Fluff story between Niall Horan & Harry StylesAfter One Direction broke up, Niall returned back to Ireland and Harry went back to Britain. However, some Irish revolutionaries are willing to go to war with Britain over Northern Ireland. Both men are drafted to different sides of the war, Harry as a Lieutenant and Naill as an elusive spy.





	Narry Angst: Military Version

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. that is it. This is my first work so... Comments please, notes, ect. Thanks. Enjoy!

“Keep watch Lieutenant” The colonel nodded to Harry. Harry stood tall with his rifle by his side. The war had been going on for 6 months now, and he had been recently promoted to First Lieutenant- for he had impressive skills despite his lack of extensive experience. He had been ordered to watch the captured Irish spy. He looked over at the enclosed room, there were no windows, and he had this building curiosity.  _ Who’s this spy? _

The colonel walked back beside him.

“Styles? We need to see what this man knows about our plans, are you up for interrogation?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, ‘sir.”

“I’ll give you half an hour, we need to be getting to York by sunrise.”

“Yes ‘sir,” He said again. He typed in the code and entered the room. It was lit by a single light bulb. There was only a simple table and 2 chairs- ideal for interrogation.

The man looked up into Harry’s eyes. They both froze as they recognized each other.

“Harry…” the man said, his pulse quickening.

“Niall…” Harry said, eyes widening in surprise.

“Wow… I never thought I'd see you again…”

“Me either…” Harry said, still staring into his beautiful blue eyes. His serious demeanor was shattered by the joy of seeing him.

“I guess you're supposed to interrogate me?” Niall said, a hint of playfulness to his voice.

“Yeah… okay…” he awkwardly tried to form words, all he could think about was the good days they'd had together. The nights they'd spent laughing and hugging and singing together. His brain began to function again when he realized that Niall was in mortal danger.

“I'm sure they'll let you go if you just tell me what you know,” Harry said. “I… don't want anything bad to happen to you”

Niall smiled at him.

“I'll tell you everything, but first,” Niall said, taking a deep breath. “It's been years, we have some ‘catching up’ to do.” Harry chuckled a little.

“You're not wrong there, old friend”

They had a 25-minute conversation, talking about their new lives and everything they've been through in the army. After a while, Niall said

“I really missed you, and the band.”

Harry chuckled again

“Ah, me too. Alright, so what're the Irish plans? I promise I'll make sure they let you go.” Harry said.

“Alright, fine” Niall sighed comically and dramatically. 

He listed out their plans while Harry recorded it.

Harry gave him a hug when he finished,

“Alright, thank you. I'm sorry, it has to be like this.” Harry said, his voice filled with genuine concern.

“It’s alright Harry. I’d never blame you for this.”

“You’re really sweet,” Harry said, as he drew closer to Niall’s face. Niall leaned forward in his chair, their faces centimeters from each other. Harry leaned in for the kiss and just as his lips brushed Niall’s he got a call from the Colonel. His eyes widened and he reached up and turned on the mic in his ear.

“How’s it going in there, Lieutenant?”

“Everything’s alright, he’s been very cooperative,” Harry responded quickly, silently begging for the officer to let him leave unscathed.

He made a strange sound in his throat and said: “Alright Lieutenant, get out of there and we’ll decide what to do with the hostage.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, pressing the button and ending the call.

“Alright, with any luck you’ll be out of here soon,” Harry said, standing up and starting to leave. “Just sit here and-”

“I don’t think they’ll be too kind to me,” Niall said, interrupting him.

“I’m sure they will, you’re still a human,” Harry said optimistically.

Harry left the room and found the high officers.

They all gathered around to read the notes he’d written.

“This is solid,” one of them said.

“Perfect” Another said.

“Practically an assured victory,” the Colonel said calmly.

They exchanged a few words, beyond Harry’s hearing.

“Alright. I think we all know what we have to do.” The group walked over to the room that held the hostage.

Niall saw them walking around the corner, and his body rushed with adrenaline. _ I’ve got to get out of here! I’m going to die!   _  Niall stood up and tried to escape, but he was unable to, because of the three men standing at the door. He only managed to corner himself.

“Sorry son,” One of them- the Colonel- said, flipping off the safety of his handgun.

“You know a little too much, and we know if we let you go…” another said.

“You’d tell our secrets.” the last said.

“The Lieutenant told us you’d been cooperative, so we’ll give you a quick one.” The second said.

“Understand?” The Colonel said, aiming the gun at him.

Niall was paralyzed with fear. The man moved his finger to the trigger, ready to take his life.

A second before he did, Harry ran from behind them and pushed his way through the small group.

“Please! Please don’t shoot him…”

The Colonel sighed deeply. He lowered his gun.

“Are you crazy? He’s one of the enemy, we can’t trust him. He’s a famed power from the other side, we kill him we win the war.” he wasn’t even sure who’d these words.

Harry stuttered. “P-please… I… He’s an old friend! I don’t want to see-”

“Hush. Step aside, or I consider it treason on your country.” The Colonel said harshly, while shoving him back a little. Harry shuddered at his words.

“You’d shoot me?” Harry said, his confidence shaken.

One of the generals started laughing a little.

“Sir,” he said, addressing the colonel. “I think he’s past that point, have him shoot the hostage, he’ll be regarded as a hero and we’ll know he has no doubts to his cause.” The colonel nodded. He slid the pistol across the table to Harry. He pulled out his gun, ready in case Harry tried anything. Harry picked it up and had the impulse to shoot the cold-hearted men.

He looked at Niall with a panicked expression.

Niall smiled and whispered in his ear “It’s okay, just do it.” Niall swallowed his nervousness. “I’ll see you in hell,” He said with a weak smile. He kissed Harry's cheek. None of the men seemed to even notice or care. 

“Please, sir… don’t make me do this” Harry said, his body shaking roughly.

The sadistic man who’d suggested it stepped forward. He stood behind Harry holding the gun with him. He aimed it at Niall and put Harry’s finger under his own. The man’s body cradled Harry’s as if laced with some hidden desire. It felt so wrong to him that all he wanted to do was push the man back, but he was completely defenseless. A small part of him even liked it. 

“It’s easy” The man whispered, sending chills down Harry’s back. “Just a small push, determines your life as a hero, or your death as a traitor.” Harry kept shaking and the man pushed his body tighter to him in an attempt to steady him. Harry could feel every part of his body violating him. He shuddered, angry at himself for not fighting. Suddenly, Niall’s voice reached to him.

“Please, just do it.” Niall said, looking up and reaching out to grab Harry’s other hand. He squeezed it and said happily.

“I love you, Harry. And always will” Niall leaned back, finally at peace. A tear trickled down Harry’s face as he pulled the trigger. The sound was surreal, the bullet quickly passed through Niall’s head, and the world froze. Niall’s wrist went limp but still held his grip on Harry’s left hand. Regret seared him as he finally got the will to push the other man away. He collapsed to the floor as emotions flooded his heart. He cried desperately while the 3 men laughed at him.

“Impressive," the sadistic one said, stepping back.

“That was kind of entertaining.” The shy one said with an equally cold voice.

“You made the right choice,” the colonel said.

“N-no…” Harry stuttered definitely. “I didn’t…” He pointed the gun to his heart and shot without hesitation. In his last moments of life, he reached out and kissed Niall’s cheek, still holding tightly to his hand.

“I love you, Niall. And always will.”


End file.
